Le Crime du Poudlard Express
by Lady Cecilia Cornwell
Summary: OS en 2 chapitres, parodie du roman d'Agatha Christie. C'est la rentrée pour Harry et ses amis, mais à cause d'un incident, les élèves doivent passer la nuit dans le train. Soudain un hurlement s'élève. Un meutre a été commis ... Qui est le coupable ?


Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Voici une nouvelle fic, directement inspirée du chef-d'œuvre d'Agatha Christie, Le crime de l'Orient-Express, qui est un de mes livres préférés. C'était censé être un OS mais il m'a paru plus judicieux de ne pas mettre la réponse dans le même chapitre que l'énigme ; donc c'est un OS en deux chapitres !

Je l'ai écrit en parallèle de ma fic précédente, Le testament de Sirius Black ; le ton n'a rien à voir, ça me faisait beaucoup de bien de me changer les idées ... C'est un peu du délire mais j'ai quand même essayé de respecter un minimum les caractères de chacun (hum ...) et de créer une certaine cohérence dans les événements (hum ...)

Résumé : c'est la rentrée pour Harry et ses amis qui vont entamer leur sixième année à Poudlard ; mais à cause d'un incident, le Poudlard Express se trouve bloqué sur la voie et les élèves doivent y passer la nuit ; un cri horrible s'élève soudain ; un meurtre a été commis ; qui est le coupable ? (suspense insoutenable vous allez voir)

Rating : K+ parce que le peu qui pourrait choquer les âmes extrêmement sensibles est très largement sous-entendu

Disclaimer : Gloire à J. K. Rowling et à Agatha Christie !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**Le Crime du Poudlard Express**

La gare de King Cross est remplie de moldus. La voie 9 ¾ est pleine de sorciers de tous âges. Au moins une demi-douzaine de personnes me marche sur les pieds. C'est normal me direz-vous, c'est la rentrée. Mais quand même !

Je dois reconnaître qu'il règne une certaine agitation. Je suis certain que c'est à cause du retour de Vous-Savez-Qui. Après ce qui s'est passé cet été au ministère, les gens sont inquiets, c'est sûr.

Moi aussi, mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Tant que Dumbledore est là, on ne risque pas grand' chose. Poudlard est certainement beaucoup plus sûr que la plupart des habitations. Et puis, je ne veux pas rater les cours ; c'est vrai quoi, c'est ma dernière année à Poudlard. Et en plus, je suis préfet-en-chef ! Trop cool, non ?

Au fait, je suis désolé, je ne me suis pas encore présenté : je m'appelle Leek, je suis en septième année à Serdaigle et je suis préfet-en-chef. Comment ça 'c'est un drôle de prénom' ? C'est pas mon prénom d'abord, c'est mon nom de famille. Ensuite, je vous déconseille de m'appeler par mon prénom si vous ne voulez pas finir à l'infirmerie, parce que, pour le coup, j'ai vraiment un drôle de prénom. Ridicule serait plus exact.

Bon voilà, vous savez l'essentiel.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

« Hé, Kate ! Kate !

- Hé 'Raklès' !

- Grrr ! Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ?

- Je le ferais si tu arrêtais de beugler mon nom à travers tout le wagon !

- Ok, excuse-moi !

- Pas de problème ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Pfff ! Pas de bol, maintenant vous connaissez mon prénom ! Allez-y, riez un bon coup ! Ha, ha, ha ! Il s'appelle Héraklès ! Ouhahahaaa ! … Ca y est ? Vous avez fini ? Bon, alors continuez à m'appeler Leek. Je préfère.

Au fait, la fille avec qui je viens de m'engueuler, c'est la préfète-en-chef. Elle s'appelle Kathleen, mais tout le monde dit Kate ; c'est plus court ; c'est plus mignon en plus je trouve. Elle est à Poufsouffle et elle est très sympa. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? … Non, on ne sort pas ensemble, et non je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle. Et je ne rougis pas !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Et voilà, le Poudlard Express vient de se mettre en marche. Huit heures de train en perspective ! Mais c'est la dernière fois pour moi, alors, je ne vais quand même pas me plaindre ! En plus, le wagon des préfets est très confortable. Si l'on ne tient pas compte des petits préfets de sixième année qui font un potin d'enfer… Il va encore falloir que j'aille y mettre de l'ordre. Pffff …

« Eh les petits, c'est pas bientôt fini ? »

Huit paires d'yeux me dévisagent avec froideur. Huit préfets dans le même compartiment, c'est louche. Surtout quand on sait qui ils sont !

Pour Serdaigle, Padma Patil, midinette accro à la divination et aux ragots, et Anthony Goldstein, illustre inconnu ignoré de tous, même des élèves de sa propre maison. Pour Gryffondor, Hermione Granger, miss perfection toutes catégories confondues, et Ronald Weasley, meilleur ami du survivant, amoureux transie de la précédente et crétin fini. Pour Poufsouffle, Hannah Abbot, hyper stressée boulimique de Chocogrenouille ®, et Ernie MacMillan, laid comme un pou mais beau parleur. Et pour Serpentard, Pansy Parkinson, face de pékinois chiante comme la pluie, et Draco Malefoy, gosse de riche pété d'oseille.

Comment ça 'je suis méchant' ?! Mais pas du tout ! Mais alors pas du tout ! Il faut les voir à l'œuvre ces sales gosses ; ils mettent le bazar partout où ils passent ! De toute l'histoire de Poudlard, on a rarement vu une promotion aussi agitée. Et si ces huit zigotos ont l'intention de faire le voyage ensemble, ça ne va pas être triste.

« Alors, dites-moi, qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là ? Hum ?

- Notre boulot de préfet, figure-toi !

- On se répartit les tours de surveillance !

- En hurlant dans tout le compartiment ?

- On fait ce qu'on peut !

- Oui, certains ne sont pas très conciliants …

- Tu parles de qui là ?

- Devine …

- Oulà ! On se calme les petits préfets ! Je vais m'en occuper moi de vos tours de surveillance. Maintenant, filez! Et restez tranquilles ! »

Et voilà le travail ! Huit paires d'yeux me foudroient. Au moins une chose qui met tout le monde d'accord … Quoi qu'il en soit, ils sortent tous sans trop protester pour aller dans …

« Hé ! Pourquoi vous allez tous dans le même wagon ?

- Parce que c'est là que se trouvent les sixièmes années ! » répondent-ils en chœur. Bien, une deuxième chose qui les met d'accord. Je suis vraiment un médiateur hors pair. N'empêche que l'ambiance risque d'être très électrique dans ce wagon. Heureusement qu'il est en queue de convoi, ça évitera une « contamination » de tout le train par cette bande d'excités. En tout cas, je suis bon pour aller y faire un tour de temps à autre. Voire pour m'installer devant la porte, histoire de prévenir tout débordement intempestif …

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Pffff … Comme prévu, me voilà adossé à la porte du « wagon maudit ». J'aurais dû demander à Kate d'échanger. Ça doit être infiniment plus reposant de s'occuper des petits nouveaux. En même temps, il ne reste plus que deux heures avant l'arrivée. C'est vrai, c'est incroyable, il est à peine 16 heures mais le ciel est tellement sombre qu'on croirait que c'est déjà le soir. Avec le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui, le climat s'est salement dégradé. Déjà qu'auparavant c'était pas terrible … Moi je dis, avec Vous-Savez-Qui, vive le réchauffement climatique !

Broooooooooom !

Oups, j'aurais pas dû dire çaaaaaaaaaaa !

Ma parole, quel vol plané ! Ça va pas de freiner aussi brutalement !

Je me relève vite fait et je remonte le long des coursives le plus vite possible. Trop tard, tous les élèves sont sortis dans le couloir et piaillent à qui mieux mieux. C'est une belle pagaille.

« Pardon, pardon … Non, ce n'est rien … Excuse-moi, pardon … »

En même temps, je les comprends, la dernière fois que le Poudlard Express s'est arrêté, c'est à cause des détraqueurs ; et ce n'est pas vraiment un bon souvenir.

« Leek ! »

Kate se fraye tant bien que mal un chemin à travers la foule agitée d'élèves pour arriver jusqu'à moi.

« Le train est arrêté à cause de la neige, d'un éboulement et d'une panne. Il va falloir attendre ici que les secours arrivent de Pré-au-Lard.

- Attends ... La neige, un éboulement et une panne ? Les trois à la fois ?!

- Oui. Ce sont probablement des géants à la solde de Tu-Sais-Qui qui ont encombré les rails de pierres et asséné un coup de massue à la locomotive. En même temps, comme c'est une invention moldue, ça ne m'étonnerait qu'à moitié que ce tas de ferraille se soit déglingué tout seul ... Quant à la neige, encore une fois je ne sais pas trop qui incriminer : le réchauffement climatique des moldus ou les sautes d'humeur du psychopathe au faciès de serpent. Enfin bref, on est coincé ici pour un bon bout de temps alors occupe-toi des derniers wagons, je prends les quatre premiers. A tout à l'heure ! »

Les trois à la fois ... J'adore ce &£#$ de monde magique...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Brrr, j'ai beau être emmitouflé dans une couverture, il fait un froid de canard dans le couloir. Heureusement que je suis quand même confortablement installé dans un fauteuil du compartiment que j'ai fait léviter jusque là. Il manquerait plus que je sois assis par terre pour surveiller le wagon !

Je me suis adossé au sixième wagon comme ça je contrôle aussi la porte du septième. Enfin, 'contrôler' est un bien grand mot parce que les élèves sont plutôt calmes maintenant et que je commence moi aussi à avoir sacrement envie de dormir...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

Un cri horrible déchire la nuit. Et par la même occasion me tire de ma somnolence. Le couloir est vide mais déjà une ou deux portes des compartiments s'ouvrent et des visages curieux et endormis pointent le bout de leur nez.

Je me lève d'un bond et d'un pas rapide me dirige jusqu'à l'autre porte.

« Vite, venez vite ; c'est affreux ! »

Oh par Merlin, c'est vrai que c'est affreux !

La tête a été complètement écrabouillée par la porte coulissante, les membres sont déchiquetés et forment des angles bizarres avec le reste du corps, une épaisse bouillie d'une couleur indéfinissable suinte sur la vitre et sur le plancher, du sang a giclé jusque sur le mur opposé.

C'est dégueulasse, il y en vraiment partout.

Je détourne la tête de ce spectacle à vomir et les regarde eux, ces treize élèves, ces treize suspects. L'un d'entre eux est un assassin.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Bien sûr, c'est moi qui m'y colle ; Kate préfère gérer le reste des élèves. Je crois qu'en fait elle n'a pas envie de voir à nouveau cet amas sanglant tout à fait écœurant qui tapisse le couloir, les murs et la porte du premier compartiment du dernier wagon. En même temps, je la comprends, c'est dégueulasse, la victime a été inhumainement réduite en bouillie ; impossible de l'identifier.

J'ai fermé le septième wagon et je me suis installé juste devant pour mener ma petite enquête, dans un compartiment spécialement aménagé. Un stylo, un calepin et une sacrée motivation, voilà tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Parce qu'autant je sais accrocher des guirlandes sur un sapin, distribuer des retenues et astiquer mon badge de préfet-en-chef, autant je ne sais pas vraiment comment mener une enquête. Surtout si elle concerne un meurtre.

Comme un pro, j'ai commencé par noter les noms des treize élèves présents dans le septième wagon. Il ne me reste plus qu'à leur poser des questions pour découvrir le coupable ; trop facile ...

Treize suspects à interroger... C'est parti ! Et c'est plutôt bien parti ...

La fille qui vient d'entrer est très jolie, avec une épaisse chevelure flamboyante et un sourire ravageur. Quand elle s'assoit devant moi, elle prend soin de remonter sa jupe sur ses cuisses parfaitement galbées tout en me décochant un regard carnassier. Merlin, cette fille n'a vraiment pas froid aux yeux. Ni ailleurs du reste …

Bon, restons calmes.

« Nom, prénom, maison, année.

- Ginevra Weasley, cinquième année à Gryffondor. Mais tu peux m'appeler Ginny. Comme la boisson mais avec un « i » et moins de sucre.

- Hum. Relation avec la victime.

- Rien de très intime. Je suis pas vraiment intéressée par ce genre de choses. Je préfère les trucs classiques avec des types dans ton genre.

- Euh …

- Tu fais quoi après l'interrogatoire ?

- Euh, rien. Rien du tout ; mais mon cœur est déjà pris.

- Je te parle pas de ton cœur mon lapin, je te parle de ton corps, de ton … »

Ici, la décence veut que je passe sous silence le reste de ses propos.

Et avant qu'elle ne devienne trop dangereusement entreprenante, je l'ai virée du wagon. Je l'interrogerai plus tard. Quand la température dans le compartiment sera un peu redescendue.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Histoire de me changer un peu les idées, j'ai appelé un autre témoin, aussi chaleureux qu'un iceberg celui-ci : Draco Malefoy, premier, et je l'espère dernier, du nom. Son excellence me jette un regard condescendant et s'asseoit avec nonchalance sur la chaise vide en face de moi. Je sens qu'on va rire.

« Nom, prénom, maison, année.

- Draco Lucius Abraxas Magnus Orion Malefoy. Préfet de sixième année dans la seule maison digne de ce nom, celle de l'illustre Salazar Serpentard. »

Effectivement, je suis déjà écroulé. Intérieurement bien sûr. Elle se prend tellement au sérieux cette petite racaille de Sang-Pur friqué ! Je sais, restons neutres.

« Relation avec la victime.

- Aucune.

- Vraiment ?

- Puisque je vous le dis. Je préfère les fouines.

- Les fouines ?

- Exactement. Et les belettes. Les jolies petites belettes rousses aux reflets dorés.

- Rousses aux reflets dorées ? Une belette ?!

- Puisque je vous le dis.

- Pas d'attirance particulière pour la victime donc, mais un penchant malsain pour les animaux poilus, c'est bien ça ?

- Oh ! T'as fini de me chercher espèce de &#$ ! Tu me gonfles avec tes questions débiles ! ... »

Encore une fois la décence veut que je passe sous silence le reste de ses propos. C'est dingue ça ! Les jeunes ne savent plus parler correctement de nos jours ! Tas de petits dévergondés ! Voyous, malotrus, &#$ !!!

Pfff, en plus ils ont réussi à me contaminer.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Ah, c'est au tour de miss Patil. Cette fille est superbe, drôle et intelligente. Hélas, c'est aussi une vraie commère. Elle n'a pas encore franchi le seuil du compartiment qui me sert de salle d'interrogatoire qu'elle se lance dans une logorrhée hallucinante.

Extraits : « ...et alors Anthony me dit : «Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi ? » Mais quelle question ! « Parce qu'il pleut des cordes dehors ! » que je lui réponds. Ah ah ah, si vous aviez vu sa tête ! Parvati et Lavande m'ont dit qu'elles étaient certaines que ça arriverait tôt ou tard. Tenez, comme cette chose-là, cette chose horrible qui s'est passée cette nuit. J'avais bien vu dans mon horoscope de Sorcière Hebdo que cette semaine ne serait pas la mienne. « Evitez ce qui est petit, vert et moche, et qui monte et qui descend ». Ce n'était donc pas de petits pois qu'il s'agissait ... Ne répétez pas à Harry ce que je vais vous dire mais son ami Ron est vraiment un imbécile : il y a deux ans, j'ai eu la bonté de l'accompagner au bal de Noël. Moi, une des plus jolies filles de tout Poudlard. Avec lui ! Un des plus grands loosers de tous les temps ! Eh bien, il a passé la soirée à bouder parce qu'Hermione Granger était accompagnée de Viktor Krum, le sexy joueur de quidditch bulgare, qui l'a fait danser toute le nuit ! Mais à mon avis ils n'ont pas fait que danser ... En même temps, moi je dis ça, je ne dis rien. Ça ne regarde que les Serpentard et les Gryffondor s'ils veulent s'exterminer mutuellement à coup de chaudrons ; mais qu'ils aient au moins la décence de ne pas faire ça pendant la classe de Rogue qui a fini aspergé de je-ne-sais-pas-trop-quoi-au-juste, mais qui lui donnait un air terriblement séduisant avec sa robe de sorcier mouillée sur son torse de freluquet. Il paraît que même McGonagall n'est pas restée insensible et qu'elle lui a proposé d'aller avec elle piocher dans la réserve de bonbons au citron de Dumbledore... »

Impressionnant n'est-ce pas ? J'ai rarement vu un tel débit verbal. En moins de dix minutes, je connaissais les rumeurs sur tous les élèves et professeurs de Poudlard, moi compris - « ...aussi empoté que cet échalas de préfet-en-chef » ; ça fait toujours plaisir - et j'avais la tête comme une citrouille d'Halloween : aussi grosse, avec un sourire carnassier, des yeux vides et une terrible envie de meurtre.

En plus, je n'arrivais pas à en placer une. La machine était impitoyablement lancée. Impossible de la stopper. Le mieux était encore de la laisser s'arrêter d'elle-même. En attendant ce moment miraculeux, je suis allé dans mon compartiment me chercher une bouteille de Bieraubeurre.

« ... En même temps, si Fudge est vraiment un vampire, alors c'est normal que Dumbledore soit pressenti pour devenir ministre un jour parce qu'être gouverné par un suceur de sang ne présage rien de bon ; en même temps, un suceur de bonbons au citron ce n'est pas vraiment mieux. De toi à moi, Susan m'a dit qu'elle avait entendu Seamus parlait avec Ernie de ce que Cho avait vu avec Marietta qui l'avait appris par Colin qui est en cours de potion avec Daphné et qui confirmait ce que Théodore avait lu dans sa tasse de thé et qu' Hermione avait interprété pendant le cours de divination de l'incroyable professeur Trelawney, et devine quoi, c'est ... Mais, par Merlin, tu bois de l'alcool pendant ton travail ?! En voilà une bien bonne à raconter au Club des Potins Mondains dont je suis la présidente ! Avant ce soir, toute l'école sera au courant de ton penchant immodéré pour l'alcool, même les professeurs ; surtout les professeurs. Je ne suis pas surprise, mon horoscope me disait bien de ne pas me fier à tout ce qui est grand, maigre, pâle avec des yeux rouges. Padma pensait qu'il s'agissait de Tu-Sais-Qui ; balivernes ! En même temps, depuis que Lavande a des vues sur Weasley, ma pauvre sœur a plus de mal à se concentrer sur les prédictions et les vapeurs de xérès bon marché que dégage Trelawney. Je dis ça, je dis rien, mais Hannah m'avait prévenue que ... »

Horreur ! Elle m'a suivi jusque là ! Par pitié que quelqu'un la fasse taire ! Pourquoi ce n'est pas elle qui s'est fait écraser par la porte du compartiment ! Elle ne serait pas en train de me saouler parce que j'ai bu une misérable bouteille de Bieraubeurre. Merlin que la vie est injuste ...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

J'ai avalé un tube entier d'aspirine et j'ai repris mes interrogatoires. Pour faire soft, j'ai commencé par un grand dadais au visage lunaire qui n'arrêtait pas de pleurnicher. A part ses reniflements, il n'y aucun bruit dans le compartiment : un vrai bonheur comparé au cauchemar de la pipelette adepte des potins mondains.

« Nom, prénom, maison, année. »

Le malheureux en face de moi éclate en sanglots bruyants. Je répète ma question avec plus de gentillesse encore. Même réaction. Je m'arme de patience et je réitère ma demande en ajoutant même quelques formules de politesse. Même réaction. Je sens que je vais m'énerver.

Une voix éthérée me coupe dans mon élan.

« Celui qui regarde le reflet des feuillages dans l'eau voit des poissons dans les arbres ».

Je lève la tête et regarde en direction de la porte. J'ouvre la bouche pour protester contre cette intrusion injustifiée, cette entrave à la justice mais une voix veloutée m'interrompt avant que j'ais pu dire quoi que ce soit.

« La bave du crapaud atteint parfois la toxicité du jus de cactus.»

Je dois faire une drôle de tête parce que les deux filles se regardent et échangent brièvement un sourire avant de dire en chœur :

« On est désolée ; on a inversé nos répliques ! »

Quoi ?! Je ne comprends rien. Qu'est-ce que Lovegood et Chang font là ? Et c'est quoi ces proverbes à la noix ?... En fait, ça m'est égal ; je veux juste continuer mon enquête tranquillement. Tout le monde dehors ! Je dois avoir l'air suffisamment autoritaire parce qu'elles sortent sans rechigner. Dire qu'il va falloir que je les interroge elles aussi...

En tout cas, sous la surprise, le joufflu en face de moi a cessé de chouiner. C'est déjà ça.

« Nom, prénom, maison, année.

- Neville Londubat, sixième année à Gryffondor. Snif.

- Relation avec la victime.

- Sniiif ...

- Mais encore ...

- Bouhouhouhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! »

Reste calme Héraklès mon petit, reste calme. Vide donc un autre tube d'aspirine.

« Trévooooooooooor ! »

Qui c'est celui-là ?!

« Mon crapaud d'amour, mon petit tas de bave en sucre, mon roudoudou pustuleux ; bouhouhou ... »

Et là, la vérité me saute aux yeux.

La chose réduite en compote sur la porte, le plancher et le mur, cette bouillie d'une indéfinissable couleur de vomi, cet amas sanguinolent digne de « Massacre au Brossdur n°3 » était donc un crapaud. Mmmm. Ça me fait une belle jambe.

En tout cas maintenant je connais la victime et son propriétaire. Qu'est-ce que l'enquête avance ...

Comme l'autre ahuri en face continue à inonder tout le compartiment, je n'arrive pas à lui tirer un seul mot concernant son crapaud : qu'est-ce que cette bestiole faisait en liberté au milieu du wagon ?

« Elle avait fuguééé ...Bouhouhou.

- Fugué ?

- Oui. Sniiif.

- Tu avais un crapaud fugueur ?! C'est pas courant ça.

- Non. Snif.

- Dis-moi, est-ce que tu penses que c'est pour ça qu'il est mort ?

- Hein ?

- Oui, tu as peut-être d'autres animaux qui sont jaloux de lui. Ou des camarades qui t'envient parce que tu as un animal extraordinaire et qui pour te priver de cet atout considérable le réduisent en bouillie. Alors, tu vois un suspect potentiel ?

- Oui. Bobby. »

Je rêve ; il n'a même pas compris que je me fichais de lui ! Consternant ... Mais c'est peut-être quand même une piste : je feuillette mon calepin. Anthony, Harry, Ginny, Ernie ... Non pas de Bobby. Qui c'est encore celui-là ?

« Mon Mimbulus Mimbletonia.

- Pardon ?

- Bobby, c'est mon Mimbulus Mimbletonia. C'est un cactus tropical extrêmement rare que mon grand-oncle Arnold m'a rapporté d'Equateur. Il est très affectueux, mais lui et Trevor ne s'entendaient pas du tout. Trevor a bavé plusieurs fois sur Bobby qui lui a craché du pus à la face, ça a dégénéré, j'ai dû intervenir ... Enfin bon, je pense que c'est lui. »

Ok ... Ce garçon est complètement cinglé. Pour lui, c'est son cactus qui a assassiné son crapaud. On se croirait dans un épisode de « Martin Miggs le Moldu fou », celui où il est attaqué par des salades tueuses qui chantent « Sallad, ton univers impitoyaaaableuh ... » ; c'est assez drôle. Hum, mais je m'égare.

« Donc pour toi, c'est la cactus qui a fait le coup ?

- Bobby. Oui, c'est lui.

- Pas d'autre suspect ?

- Non, aucun. Tout le monde adorait Trevor, même s'il bavait partout, qu'il fuguait tout le temps et qu'il coassait toujours à des heures indues.

- Bon, très bien. Merci de ta coopération. Je te tiens au courant. Et encore toutes mes condoléances. »

Il acquiesce gravement et sort avec toute la dignité qu'impose la situation avant de rentrer de plein fouet dans la porte du wagon.

Bien. Je connais la victime, sa nature originelle, son propriétaire. Il me manque le meurtrier et le mobile, des broutilles en somme. Je crois que je vais essayer d'être un peu plus méthodique parce que même si je me marre bien, quand je ne suis pas consterné, à écouter toutes leurs bêtises, j'aimerais que cette enquête soit bouclée avant que le train n'arrive à la gare de Poudlard.

En même temps, je suis tout seul ! Kate m'a abandonné à cette sordide affaire. Pendant ce temps elle s'occupe tranquillement de la logistique. Elle doit gérer, voyons voir, presque deux cents élèves et moi ...treize. Bien. J'ai vraiment intérêt à me mettre sérieusement au boulot sinon je vais passer pour le dernier des demeurés. Déjà que je suis un « empoté » et un «échalas » ...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

« Nom, prénom, maison, année.

- Hannah Abbot, Poufsouffle, sixième année.

- Connaissais-tu la victime ?

- Quelle victime ?

- Le crapaud écrabouillé dans la porte du premier compartiment.

- C'était un crapaud cette bouillasse immonde ? Je croyais que c'était Anthony qui avait encore vomi !

- Euh, non ... Mais pourquoi est-ce que cet Anthony vomit souvent ?

- Il noie son chagrin dans la Bierraubeurre. Il a demandé à Padma Patil de sortir avec lui avant les vacances d'été ; elle a refusé. Il avait encaissé le coup mais en montant dans le train, je crois qu'il l'a vue enlacée avec Harry ; ça lui a un fait un sacré choc. Depuis le départ, il a déjà sifflé au moins une douzaine de bouteilles. Et vomi trois fois. Dont une fois sur les pieds de Pansy. Hilarant.

- Je vois. A part ça, est-ce que tu connaissais la victime, un crapaud donc, du nom de Trevor ?

- Juste de nom effectivement. Parce que Neville passe son temps à le crier dans les couloirs de l'école. Passait devrais-je dire.

- Et avec Neville, quelles sont vos relations ?

- Rien de particulier. Il n'est ni à Poufsouffle, ni préfet, ni collectionneur de cartes Chocogrenouille ® ; je ne le connais que vaguement ; mais il est gentil : il me donne des Bubble Maboul ® chaque fois qu'il me voit parce qu'il sait que j'adore ça. Même si je préfère les Chocogrenouilles ®. Mais c'est tout, je ne lui jamais ai rien fait de mal.

- Bien. Merci. Une dernière question : avec qui étais-tu dans le compartiment ?

- Quel compartiment ?

- Ben, le tien pardi !

- Ahhh ! Je ne m'en souviens plus.

- Fais un effort, s'il-te-plaît. C'est important.

- Je ne sais plus trop... Ernie, Anthony, Pansy ... Et aussi la fille Weasley et ce dégénéré de Malefoy.

- Et avec eux, quelles sont tes relations ?

- Je te trouve bien indiscret !

- Pourquoi ? Tu as quelques chose à cacher, hum ?

- Non. Pas du tout. Pourquoi tu m'accuses ? »

Jusqu'à présent, sa voix a parfois trembloté ; mais là elle vient carrément de passer dangereusement dans les aigus. Mais je ne voudrais surtout pas que cette pauvre fille éclate en sanglots ; je ne voudrais pas passer pour un monstre sans cœur. Déjà que je suis un échalas et un empoté ... Enfin, vous connaissez la chanson.

« Je ne t'accuse pas voyons, je veux juste que tu répondes à mes questions.

- Pourquoiii ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'accuses pas, snif ?

- Hein ? Mais parce que je n'ai pas de preuves contre toi voyons ! Allez, ne pleure pas ! Tu veux un peu d'eau ? Un bout de chocolat ?

- Tu veux me faire grossir ?! Bouhouhou ... »

Blam !

Oups, ça doit faire mal ! La voila qui vient de s'évanouir. Et en tombant, sa tête a heurté la porte coulissante qui s'est ouverte sous le choc. Un deuxième mort en perspective ?

Non, je plaisante ! Je ne l'ai pas regardé rendre l'âme en blaguant ; je me suis précipitée pour la relever, je lui ai mis deux claques retentissantes et je lui ai fait boire un peu de Bierraubeurre (je sais, c'est peut-être pas l'idéal, mais je n'avais rien d'autre sous la main ; je sais, je fais finir par passer pour un alcoolique). En tout cas, elle a l'air d'aller mieux.

« Ça va mieux ?

- Oui, merci.

- Bien ; on va reprendre l'interrogatoire alors. Dis-moi, quelles sont tes relations avec Ernie, Anthony, Je-sais-plus-qui et Compagnie ?

- En quoi est-ce utile pour l'enquête ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, je vais bien voir. Alors, j'écoute.

- Ce que je fais ne te regarde pas.

- Il y a eu un meurtre, que j'essaye de résoudre en recoupant le maximum d'informations. Alors tu réponds à mes questions !!!

- Bon, ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver. Je suis très amie avec Ernie depuis notre première année et depuis que nous sommes tous les deux préfets on passe encore plus de temps ensemble ; je suis avec Anthony en cours de Sortilèges et de Métamorphoses ; Pansy fait elle aussi partie du club des 3C, le club des « Collectionneurs de Cartes de Chocogrenouilles ® ». Quant à Weasley et Malefoy, tout le monde les connaît, ne serait-ce que de réputation : elle parce que c'est une belle plante et lui parce que c'est de la mauvaise herbe. Ça te suffit comme réponse ?»

On va dire que oui parce que je l'ai laissée sortir sans lui poser d'autres questions : j'avais vu le moment où elle me lancerait un sortilège de Chauve-Furie dessus ...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

« Nom, prénom, maison, année.

- Leek, ça fait sept ans que toi et moi sommes dans la même maison !

- Je suis désolé. C'est la procédure. »

Wahou, comment je m'y crois trop ! C'est l'éclate totale. Mais en face de moi, Cho m'interroge de ses yeux de jais avec une froide ironie avant d'énoncer de sa belle voix veloutée : « Cho Chang, Serdaigle, septième année. » Je suis d'accord, c'est un peu ridicule de lui demander de se présenter vu qu'effectivement on est dans la même classe depuis sept ans. Mais j'ai décidé d'être méthodique oui ou non ?!

« Est-ce que tu connaissais la victime, un crapaud nommé Trevor ?

- Non, pas du tout.

- Et son propriétaire, Neville Londubat ?

- Oui, un peu. Il est dans la même classe qu'Harry. »

C'est vrai. Cho est sortie avec le célèbre Harry Potter pendant environ six mois l'an dernier. Toute l'école était au courant. Le « Survivant » et la « Veuve Diggory » disaient les bruits de couloir ; vous parlez d'un nom glamour pour un couple aussi sexy ! Enfin, lui je ne le connais pas trop, mais elle, elle est vraiment super mignonne et bourrée de qualités. Si je n'étais pas désespérément amoureux de Kate, je crois bien que je serais fou d'elle. Mais c'est juste une amie.

Et, oui, je suis tout à fait capable d'être impartial pour résoudre cette affaire ! Pour qui vous me prenez ! Non mais.

« Pas de relation très intime avec lui donc ?

- Non.

- D'accord. Dis-moi maintenant, avec qui étais-tu dans le compartiment ?

- Luna et Neville.

- Ah ah, intéressant. Tu étais donc dans le même compartiment que le propriétaire malheureux de la victime.

- Oui. Mais il ne s'est rien passé d'exceptionnel. On était chacun plongé dans notre lecture : Neville dans « La Feuille de Chou », Luna dans le « Chicaneur » et moi dans « Sorcière Hebdo ». Rien d'extraordinaire comme tu peux le constater.

- Effectivement. Et il ne s'est rien passé de tout le voyage ?

- Si, le train s'est arrêté et Trevor s'est fait écrasé.

- Cho !

- J'arrête ; mais je t'assure qu'il ne s'est rien passé du tout.

- Même pas un petit quelques chose? Quelque chose qui peut te sembler banal mais qui dans ces circonstances extraordinaires peut avoir une importance considérable ? Hum ?

- Non ; Luna lisait à l'envers le ramassis de délires que dirige son père, comme d'habitude, Neville s'abrutissait dans des considérations botaniques en chantonnant d'un air absent, comme d'habitude, et je déprimais face à mon horoscope pourri et aux pseudo conseils de séduction de ce magazine débile, comme d'habitude. Rien à signaler donc.

- Tu as besoin de conseils de séduction toi ?

- Il faut croire.

- Mais ... Mais tu as toutes les qualités ! Tous les mecs de septième année doivent faire le siège de la tour de Serdaigle rien que pour te voir !

- Pas vraiment non ... Et puis, ma vie sentimentale est un désert à côté duquel le Sahara ressemble à un terrain de quidditch lors de la finale de la coupe du monde.

- Et Michael ?

- C'est fini ; il se servait de moi comme faire-valoir.

- Ah ... Tant mieux. J'ai toujours trouvé que tu étais trop bien pour lui.

- Et pour toi ?

- Quoiii ?!

- Est-ce que je suis trop bien pour toi ? »

Gloups ... C'était pas prévu au programme ça. Je n'ai jamais considéré Cho autrement que comme une amie, et j'ai toujours pensé que c'était réciproque ; mais à la voir si sérieuse sur un sujet pareil, j'ai soudain comme un doute...

« Euh, eh bien ... Hum, comment dire ... Tu sais ... Moi, enfin, je ... »

Héraklès, mon grand, tu t'enfonces là !

« Euh, et puis, Kate ... »

Et puis arrête de creuser parce que tu vas finir par trouver du pétrole !

Cho aussi a dû comprendre que je me lançais dans l'exploitation pétrolière, parce qu'elle m'a tendu un pipe-line. Enfin, je veux dire, une perche.

« Ne panique pas comme ça Leek ! Je ne suis pas en train de te draguer ! Je veux juste savoir ce que tu penses de moi !

- Beaucoup de bien. »

Un sourire retenu se dessine sur ses lèvres. Elle a une petite moue résignée et ses yeux de jais semblent se voiler.

« Merci, c'est gentil. »

Pourvu qu'elle ne pleure pas sous le coup de l'émotion ! Elle est tellement sensible, douce et délicate.

« C'est vraiment gentil, Leek. Tu as d'autres questions à me poser ou je peux y aller ? »

Non, c'est bon. Je le lui signale d'un hochement de tête, accompagné d'un large sourire et d'un petit signe de la main, et elle quitte le wagon sans ajouter autre chose.

Pfiouh, elle m'a fait peur tout à l'heure ! Enfin, vous avez bien vu, je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle ! Mauvaises langues !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

« Nom, prénom, maison, année.

- Anthony Goldstein, Serdaigle, sixième année.

- Ah, c'est toi Anthony ... Alors comme ça il parait que tu es un peu porté sur la boisson ?

- Je ne sais pas qui t'as raconté ça, mais je ne pense pas que tu sois bien placé pour me faire la morale.

- Pardon ?

- Inutile de nier. Padma m'a dit qu'elle t'avait vu vidé une bouteille de Bierraubeurre cul sec. Belle mentalité pour un préfet-en-chef.

- Mieux vaut une bouteille qu'une douzaine ! Et en parlant de Padma, c'est parce qu'elle a refusé de sortir avec toi que tu te saoules, non ?

- Qui t'as raconté ça ?

- Réponds : oui ou non ?

- Oui. Et non.

- Développe.

- Et bien, qu'elle me jette m'importait peu tant que ce n'était pas pour se jeter dans les bras d'un autre. Et surtout pas de Potter.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il a suffisamment de filles prêtes à se jeter à ses pieds, dans ses bras ou je-ne-sais-où-encore-mais-je-ne-veux-pas-le-savoir ! Inutile qu'il mette en plus le grappin sur Padma ; surtout qu'il a eu sa chance il y a deux ans quand ils sont allés ensemble au bal ! C'est de sa faute s'il l'a laissée passer à l'époque.

- Je vois. Et est-ce qu'en plus d'être jaloux tu es violent ?

- Quoiiiii ?! Bien sûr que non !

- Même envers les animaux ?

- Non !

- Tu n'avais donc aucune haine particulière pour un crapaud nommé Trevor ?

- Qui ça ?

- Trevor. Le malheureux crapaud écrasé par la porte du premier compartiment.

- C'est un crapaud cette bouillie infâme ? Je croyais que c'était du vomi. Je ne supporte pas très bien l'alcool.

- Non, c'était un crapaud. Alors ?

- Ben, non, je ne le connaissais pas. Je ne connais pas grand' monde de toute façon. Et il n'y a pas non plus grand' monde qui me connaît. »

Un vague sentiment de culpabilité m'envahit. C'est vrai que ce pauvre ...Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ? ... Bon, bref, ce pauvre garçon, personne ne semble faire attention à lui. Et même moi, qui suis dans la même maison que lui, je n'ai pas souvenir de l'avoir déjà vu ... Honte sur moi ...

« Rien à signaler donc ?

- Non, rien. Mis à part le fait que personne ne m'aime ni ne fait attention à moi.

- Ne dis pas ça ; ce n'est pas vrai.

- Si, même toi, préfet-en-chef de pacotille, tu ignores mon existence. Tu ne sais pas qui je suis alors qu'on est dans la même maison ! Alors, non, je n'ai rien à signaler !

- Bien, merci. Dégage maintenant. »

Je veux bien culpabiliser un peu, mais il ne faut pas pousser non plus ; ce n'est pas en m'insultant que cette pâle réplique de l'homme invisible va arranger les choses !

« Non, attends une petite minute ! Il me semble que c'est un mobile en or ça !

- Qu'est-ce c'est que ce délire encore ?

- Eh bien, personne ne te remarque, personne ne t'aime ; si tu n'étais pas un bon élève, tu ne serais même pas préfet et absolument personne ne te connaitrait. Tu es seul et déprimé et tu décides de frapper un grand coup, c'est le cas de le dire, pour te faire enfin remarquer et être en première page de la Gazette ! Tu assassines sauvagement cette malheureuse bestiole et le tour est joué !

- Mouais, ça se tient...

- Ah ah ! Tu avoues ?!

- Oui. J'ai déjà frappé un grand coup ; en mettant mon poing dans la figure de Potter.

- C'est tout ?

- C'est déjà bien suffisant. Je crois que je me suis pété une phalange en faisant ça.

- Ça prouve bien que tu es violent. Je l'avais dit ! Et pourquoi tu as frappé Potter ? A cause de Padma ?

- Pas du tout. Il a la tête tellement enflée qu'il n'arrivait pas à franchir la porte du compartiment. Un bon coup de poing bien placé et c'est passé tout seul. Il me doit une fière chandelle sur ce coup là. Surtout qu'il en a vu trente-six ... Mais bon, il n'est vraiment pas du genre à partager ! Enfin, il m'a quand même filé un paquet de Bubble Maboul®. Tu en veux un ?

- Tu essayes de me soudoyer ? Tu sais que ça peut te coûter très cher la corruption de préfet-en-chef...

- Mais non ; j'essaye juste d'être gentil ! Tu vois le mal partout !

- J'enquête sur un meurtre.

- C'est pas une raison ! Bon, tu as d'autres questions ou je peux y aller ?

- Tu me confirmes que tu ne connaissais pas la victime ?

- Oui.

- Et que tu n'avais rien contre son propriétaire ?

- Oui.

- Alors c'est bon. Tu peux y aller. »

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

« Nom, prénom, maison, année.

- Hermione Jane Granger, Gryffondor, sixième année. Préfète. Tu aurais pu faire preuve d'un peu d'originalité au lieu de choisir d'interroger les suspects dans l'ordre alphabétique.

- J'ai choisi de faire preuve d'organisation.

- Dans ce cas, tu aurais dû isoler immédiatement la scène du crime, identifier avec certitude la victime, isoler méthodiquement les suspects, les interroger rigoureusement et enfin agiter les quelques neurones qui se battent en duel dans ton petit crâne de préfet-en-chef pour découvrir le coupable et résoudre avec brio cet horrible meurtre.

- ... Tu veux résoudre 'cet horrible meurtre' à ma place ?

- Impossible. Je suis un des suspects. Pour ta gouverne, sache que j'étais dans le premier compartiment. Avec Harry, Ron, Padma ; dans le second, il y avait Luna, Cho et Neville ; dans le troisième enfin, Draco, Pansy, Ginny, Ernie et Hannah.

- Il en manque un.

- Oui, Anthony. Au début, il était avec Neville, Cho et Luna. Je crois que personne ne s'intéressait à lui parce qu'il est allé dans le dernier compartiment, taxer quelques bouteilles à Ginny. Ensuite, il s'est mis à vomir partout donc il s'est fait jeté dehors et il a fini le voyage devant la porte, complètement bourré.

- Comment tu sais tout ça toi ?

- Probablement parce que je remplis mon rôle de préfète à la perfection. Contrairement à d'autres.

- C'est à moi que tu fais allusion ?!

- C'est toi qui le dis.

- Puisque tu es si intelligente, je suppose que tu as une idée concernant l'identité du meurtrier ?

- Le colonel Moutarde dans le grand salon avec le chandelier.

- Quoi ?!

- C'est un truc de moldu ; tu ne peux pas comprendre. D'ailleurs, tu ne comprends pas grand' chose. Mais je veux bien t'aider. Tu sais qui est la chose écrabouillée dans le dernier wagon ?

- Bien sûr ! Pour qui tu me prends ?!

- Hum, il vaut mieux que je ne réponde pas. Et que sais-tu d'elle ?

- Je passerai outre tes attaques fielleuses pour te répondre, miss je-sais-tout. La victime est un crapaud du nom de Trevor, qui appartient à Neville Londubat, élève de sixième année à Gryffondor, comme toi.

- Sauf que moi, je suis préfète. Et c'est tout ce que tu as comme information sur la « victime » comme tu dis ? »

J'ai la désagréable sensation que ce n'est pas assez. Et en effet, après m'avoir jeté un regard plein de condescendance, de pitié et de consternation, elle lâche d'une voix calme, où pointe un soupçon d'exaspération :

« Je présume que tu ignores que la victime est en réalité coupable.

- Hein ?

- Trevor est un assassin. Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait.

- Un assassin ? Mais ce n'est qu'un crapaud !

- Et alors ? Tu sais ce qu'on dit de la bave du crapaud : elle atteint parfois la blanche colombe.

- Et qui était la victime dans cette affaire ?

- Une belle plante, parfaite sous tout rapport : Mary Sue Ellen, ou MSE pour les intimes. Elle sortait avec Bobby ; Trevor était jaloux ; il l'a tuée. Il s'en est aussi pris à Bobby, mais lui a eu plus de chance et il a survécu. Le malheureux, il n'arrive pas à s'en remettre. »

Je feuillette mon calepin : pas de Mary Sue Ellen. Je fouille dans ma mémoire : idem. A part que c'est un nom digne de ce feuilleton niaiseux pour sorcières au foyer désespérées sur RITM, « Les incendies de la passion » ...

Quoi qu'il en soit, ça me fait une énigme de plus !

Quant à Bobby, j'ai noté un nom : celui du Mimbulus Mimbletonia de monsieur Londubat. Tiens donc, quelle coïncidence ...Ça commence à devenir sérieusement compliqué cette affaire.

« Et tu peux me dire quelque chose sur cette fameuse Mary Sue Ellen ?

- Fameuse ? Tu peux le dire ! Elle était parfaite. Mais Pansy Parkinson t'en parlera mieux que moi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est à elle qu'appartenait MSE. »

Incroyable, ces pourris de Serpentard ont rétabli l'esclavage des humains ! Je croyais que seuls les moldus se comportaient comme ça !

« Elle lui appartenait ?!

- Oui. Elle l'avait acheté deux ans auparavant environ chez Vert'tige, la prestigieuse pépinière londonienne. C'était vraiment une très belle plante. »

Ça y est, je crois que j'ai compris : Mary Truc Muche est vraiment une plante, un truc vert avec des feuilles quoi. Avec peut-être même des fleurs puisque c'est une « très belle plante ». Mais ce n'est pas une fille ! Ah ah, j'ai enfin compris ! En même temps, vu que Trevor était un crapaud et Bobby un cactus, ça aurait vraiment été bizarre qu'ils se battent pour une humaine ... Il faut que je ralentisse sur le cocktail aspirine-bierraubeurre moi, je commence à avoir l'esprit un peu embrumé ...

« Eh bien dis-moi, tu as été long à la détente ! Bien sûr que MSE est une vraie plante, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! C'est une magnifique orchidée carnivore pourpre avec des dentelures noires et un cœur jaune vif. Vraiment magnifique. Mais au risque de me répéter, Pansy Parkinson t'en parlera mieux que moi.

- Bien, j'ai compris. Inutile de te répéter en effet. A part ça, toi qui sait tout, qu'est-ce que tu peux m'apprendre sur Neville Londubat ?

- Son pyjama est bleu avec des oursons multicolores dessus.

- Quelque chose d'utile pour l'enquête...

- Il préfère les Chaudrons au Chocolat aux Bibendum en guimauve. »

Je me las tout à coup...

« Autre chose ?

- Oui. La bave du crapaud n'empêche pas la caravane de passer. »

Si las ...

« Autre chose d'utile pour l'enquête ?

- Oh oui alors : bon courage !

- Mmm, merci. C'est tout, tu peux y aller. Merci de ton aide. »

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

« Nom, prénom, maison, année.

- Neville Londubat, Gryffondor, sixième année.

- Encore une fois, toutes mes condoléances. Ça va mieux ?

- Oui. Merci. Beaucoup mieux.

- J'ai des questions à te poser sur ton crapaud ...

- Trevor.

- Oui, c'est ça, sur Trevor. Tu veux bien y répondre ? »

Il acquiesce gravement. C'est bien qu'il se soit repris parce que je n'aurais pas supporté d'avoir à nouveau affaire à une fontaine. La dernière fois, on a failli se noyer tous les deux. Et puis, c'est bien connu, je préfère noyer mon chagrin dans la bierraubeurre que dans la flotte.

« Alors je t'écoute, parle-moi un peu de Trevor.

- Ahhh ... Une vie n'y suffirait pas !

- J'ai tout mon temps ; vas-y.

- Eh bien, c'était une brave bête. Fugueur, jaloux, baveur, voleur, violent, abruti, inutile, égoïste, menteur, mais une brave bête malgré tout.

- Ah oui, quand même ... Il te cassait les pieds donc?

- Les oreilles surtout.

- Bien sûr. Et celles de tes camarades de chambre aussi ?

- Celles de tout le monde. Trevor adorait coasser à des heures indues, surtout la musique des « Incendies de la passion », tu sais, ce feuilleton débile sur RITM : « A mort, décapitéééé ... Des têtes qui vont tomber, des cœurs qui vont crever ... A mort, déchiquetééééééé ... »

- Heu, c'est bon, merci, ça ira.

- Enfin, tout ça pour dire que Trevor était un grand fan et qu'il coassait la musique de présentation à tout bout de champ. C'était aussi un vrai chapardeur qui passait son temps à gober tout ce qui était sucré. Même le professeur Dumbledore a dû venir me le rapporter une fois ; il était furieux : Trevor avait englouti toute sa réserve de bonbons au citron ; j'ai bien failli me faire renvoyer.

- Donc Trevor avait de nombreux ennemis.

- Je crois même qu'on pourrait dire qu'il n'avait que ça.

- Je vois ... Très intéressant. Et à propos des querelles entre Trevor et Bobby ?

- Elles étaient quotidiennes. C'était très dur à supporter, si tu savais ! Je les aimais tous les deux ! Les voir se déchirer de la sorte me brisait le cœur !

- Et Mary Sue Ellen ?

- Ne m'en parle pas, c'est une véritable tragédie. La pauvre MSE ! Enfin, Trevor est mort. Justice a été rendue.

- Mmmm ... Donc pour toi, Trevor méritait de mourir ?

- Eh bien, il avait tué lui aussi ; il avait de la sève sur les pattes, alors ...

- Je vois. Bien, merci pour ton aide. Autre chose à signaler ?

- Oui. On m'a dérobé un paquet de Bubble Maboul®.

- Oh. »

Je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre à dire. Ça ne l'a pas gêné pour autant.

« J'en ai des tas, alors je ne m'en suis pas rendu comte tout de suite, mais en les recomptant, je me suis aperçu qu'il en manquait un. Et je suis formel : je ne l'ai ni mangé ni donné. Donc voila, je voulais te mettre au courant ; les deux affaires sont peut-être liées ... Au fait tu en veux un ?

- Euh pourquoi pas ... Merci. Euh, attends, un bonbon suffira, pas un paquet entier !

- Non, je t'en prie ! Prends le paquet ! J'en ai des tonnes à la maison.

- Tes parents sont dans la confiserie ?

- Non, dans le coma. »

Il s'est peut-être passé dix minutes avant que je reprenne la parole ; ce n'est pas possible de faire une gaffe pareille !

« Je suis désolé, vraiment.

- C'est pas de ta faute, tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

- Oui mais quand même ; désolé ! Enfin, tu peux y aller, j'ai terminé avec toi.

- Vraiment ? »

Il me regarde avec une lueur bizarre dans les yeux. Le pauvre petit, j'ai du réveiller de terribles souvenirs ...

« Oui bien sûr ; ne t'inquiète pas, toute la lumière sera faite sur cette affaire ! Allez, à tout à l'heure. »

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

« Nom, prénom, maison, année. »

La fille en face de moi ne semble pas comprendre que c'est à elle que je m'adresse. Elle regarde distraitement autour d'elle en triturant ses boucles d'oreille. Au bout de quelques secondes, ses grands yeux bleus globuleux tombent sur moi par hasard et s'arrêtent pour m'étudier. Je ne dois pas être très intéressant parce qu'une fraction de seconde plus tard, ils sont déjà en train de papillonner à nouveau. Frustrant !

« Allô ! Il ya quelqu'un ?

Luna Lovegood, Serdaigle, cinquième année. Et toi tu es Héraklès Leek, en septième année à Serdaigle et préfet-en-chef. »

Tout ça en continuant de regarder distraitement au dehors. Trop flippant !

« Euh, oui... Tu connaissais la victime ?

- Qui ça ?

- La victime ; le crapaud de Neville Londubat, Trevor.

- Celui qui regarde le reflet des feuillages dans l'eau voit des poissons dans les arbres.

- Soit, mais ce que je veux savoir c'est ... Hé, attends un peu, tu m'as déjà dit ça tout à l'heure ! Et tu as aussi dit que tu avais inversé ta réplique avec celle de Cho ! Flûte, j'ai - oublié de l'interroger sur ce sujet. Bon, dis-moi, toi, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Oups, ma langue a fourché ; désolée. Ce que je voulais dire c'est : la bave du crapaud atteint parfois la toxicité du jus de cactus.

- ... Tu ne parles que par proverbes ?

- Non, seulement quand ce que j'ai à dire n'est pas plus beau que le silence.

- D'accord ... Et à propos des feuilles et des poissons dans les arbres ... ?

- L'homme s'enrichit quand abonde l'esprit.

- Euh, bien ; hum... Et à part ça, tes relations avec la victime ? Ou avec son propriétaire ?

- Eh bien, je connais Neville depuis l'an dernier grâce à Ginny. Quant à Trevor, il a bavé sur mes boucles d'oreille en radis ; elles ont fondu sous l'acidité. J'ai du les remplacer par ces coquilles de Xion ; c'est mignon n'est-ce pas ?

- Hum, tu as donc un mobile !

- Peut-être mais j'ai aussi un alibi. Je fricotais avec Cho Chang.

- Pardonnnn ?

- Tricotais. Je tricotais avec Cho. Désolé, ma langue a encore fourché. Ça m'arrive souvent. C'est de sa faute, elle a déteint sur moi cette langue de vipère. Mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime. Que moi je l'aime en tout cas.

- Cho une langue de vipère ?

- C'est Ginny qui le dit. Je crois qu'elle est tout simplement jalouse qu'Harry soit sorti avec Cho et pas avec elle alors qu'elle en est amoureuse depuis six ans.

- Ginny est jalouse de Cho ?

- Il semblerait. Mais rien ne sert de compter les œufs de dragon tant qu'ils ...

- Et toi tu l'aimes ?! Tu es gay ?

- L'ombre du zèbre n'a pas de rayures.

- Euh, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question là ...

- Il n'est pire sourd que celui qui ne veut pas entendre...

- Ok ... Laisse-tomber. C'est fini. Tu peux y aller. »

Elle se lève et sort du wagon, mais arrivée sur le seuil, elle se retourne et, de sa voix lointaine: « C'est Agatha qui a fait le coup.»

Et voilà, encore une qui est inconnue au bataillon ... Vais-je un jour sortir de ce pétrin ? ...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

« Nom, prénom, maison, année.

- Ernie MacMillan, préfet de sixième année dans la maison Poufsouffle. Enchanté.

- Ah, c'est toi qui es venu me chercher.

- Exact, c'est moi-même.

- C'est toi qui as hurlé aussi ?

- Diantre non ! Je ne suis pas un trouillard !

- Et tu sais qui a hurlé ?

- Une fille probablement. Merlin sait que la vue du sang les fait tourner de l'œil.

- Hum ; et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé au juste alors ?

- Je somnolais tranquillement, chaudement emmitouflé dans une couverture, quand un souffle d'air frais m'a caressé le visage ; je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir qui venait de sortir du compartiment qu'un hurlement strident m'a vrillé les tympans. Ni une ni deux, je me suis précipité dans le couloir. Et là, quelle ne fut pas ma stupeur de trouver Ginevra et Ronald Weasley, ainsi que Draco Malefoy et Hannah Abbot, complètement réveillés par l'atroce spectacle qui s'étalait, sans mauvais jeu de mots, sous leurs yeux. Cet amas de chair ensanglanté ... A côté de cette vision révulsante, « Massacre au Brossdur n°3 » a l'air d'un conte pour enfants. Alors que les quatre autres n'écoutaient que leur courage qui ne leur disait rien, j'ai pris l'hippogriffe par le bec et je suis venu te chercher, toi le préfet-en-chef.

- Il y avait déjà quatre personnes dans le couloir quand tu es arrivé sur les lieux du crime ?

- Exact. Comme je viens de te le dire, il y avait les deux Weasley, Malefoy et Hannah.

- C'est pas une raison pour être aussi familier. Quoi qu'il en soit, quel genre de relation as-tu avec eux ?

- Pour tout dire, je ne connais guère Ginevra Weasley ; Ronald un peu plus, fonction de préfet oblige. Malefoy et moi sommes dans le même club ; quant à cette chère Hannah, nous sommes très amis depuis notre première année à Poudlard ; ah qu'il est loin ce temps de l'innocence encore baignée des joies enfantines ...

- Soit ... Mais vous êtes juste amis ou bien s'agit-il d'autre chose ?

- Juste amis.

- Et avec Malefoy, c'est quoi votre club ?

- Celui des ABP.

- C'est-à-dire ? ...

- Le club des « Amis des Bêtes à Poil », avec ou sans –s à la fin ; c'est selon.

- C'est-à-dire ? ...

- C'est pourtant clair, non ? C'est un jeu de mots extrêmement ambigu, et c'est là tout son charme, qui désigne notre activité de manière on ne peut plus discrète : les membres de ce club très select doivent posséder un animal de compagnie poilu mais également être, comment dire, des adeptes du naturisme. D'où le 'avec ou sans –s'.

- Ah oui, je vois ... A poil ; excellent ... Mais je vois mal le rapport entre les deux activités.

- Mets des lunettes. Nous nous réunissons tous les quinze jours dans un bon bain pour discuter zoologie. »

Par Merlin, c'est trop bizarre ! Essayons quand même d'en apprendre un peu plus.

« Vous faites ça dans le Lac Noir ?

- Que nenni ! La salle de bain des préfets est bien plus confortable. Il y a abondance de bains moussants, de sels de bain et de jets d'eau colorés ... Un régal. Le seul hic est la présence intempestive de cette insupportable Mimi Geignarde. Heureusement que Malefoy est super sexy et qu'elle ne focalise ses gloussements et ses coups d'œil que sur lui.

- Je vois. Et vous ne faites rien de, hum, comment dire, moralement répréhensible ?

- Moralement répréhensible ? Non, je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler ; explique-toi donc.

- Vous ...discutez et c'est tout ? Rien d'autre de plus ...concret ?

- Si. Nous faisons des expériences sur nos animaux de compagnie. Pour essayer de les adapter au milieu aquatique. Il pleut si souvent dans notre beau pays qu'il nous semble utile de les faire muter en animaux amphibiens.

- ... Et ça marche ?

- Pas trop malheureusement.

- En même temps, les batraciens ça existe déjà ...

- Hélas !

- Pourquoi « hélas » ?

- Parce que ces satanées bestioles sont de véritables fléaux, bavants, puants, gluants, j'en passe et des meilleurs. Un bon batracien est un batracien mort.

- Ah oui, quand même ...

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu sembles choqué ; tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi ?

- Si, si ... Donc je peux en conclure que tu n'aimes pas les crapauds ?

- Effectivement.

- Hum, tu aurais donc pu vouloir te débarrasser de Trevor, le crapaud de Neville ?

- C'est on ne peut plus vrai ; j'aurais d'ailleurs été ravi de le faire. Hélas pour toi, cinq témoins peuvent attester que je n'ai pas quitté le compartiment de tout le voyage. C'est regrettable n'est-ce pas ?

- Comme tu dis ... »

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

« Nom, prénom, maison, année.

- Vous me l'avez déjà demandé.

- Je sais, mais c'est la procédure. »

Procédure, mon œil ! C'est juste que j'adore l'écouter parler ce sale gosse de riche pété d'oseille ; j'ai l'impression qu'il arrive tout juste des temps anciens ; un peu comme Martin Miggs dans l'épisode « Avance vers le passé » où il est projeté dans le futur à cause d'un savant fou et que la planète est envahi de petits hommes verts qui font « gniark gniark » tout le temps et ... Hum.

Autant Padma parle sans arrêt et Granger comme un dictionnaire, autant lui parle comme un vieux parchemin pédant. Un peu comme MacMillan mais avec plus de classe, d'orgueil et de préjugés.

« Draco Lucius Abraxas Magnus Orion Malefoy. Préfet de sixième année dans la seule maison digne de ce nom, celle de l'illustre Salazar Serpentard.

- Tu connaissais la victime je crois ?

- Vous.

- Euh, non ... Ce n'est pas moi la victime. C'est Trevor, le crapaud fugueur de Neville Londubat, un de tes camarades de sixième année à Gryffondor. Alors, ça te dis quelque chose ?

- Vous.

- Ça suffit ! Tu te payes ma tête ou quoi ?

- Non, mais c'est vrai que tu devrais t'en payer une ! Je t'ordonne de me vouvoyer depuis le début de cette conversation et toi tu ne captes rien. Pathétique. Par Merlin, comment es-tu arrivé à être préfet-en-chef ! C'est à désespérer ! En même temps, ça laisse un espoir pour Weasley. Quoi qu'il en soit, je te prie de me vouvoyer. Nous n'avons pas gardé les scroutts à pétard ensemble que je sache.

- ... (silence ahuri)

- ... (silence indifférent)

- Je rêve ! Et toi, pourquoi tu me tutoies ?! Je suis plus âgé et j'ai un grade plus élevé ! Alors un peu de respect !

- ... (silence méprisant)

- Tu veux peut-être aussi que je t'appelle « milord » ou « votre excellence » ?

- ... (bis)

- Bien, j'ai compris... Vous connaissiez la victime je crois ?

- Non.

- Ne mentez pas, la première fois que je vous ai interrogé sur votre relation avec la victime, vous avez déclaré préférer les fouines et les belettes, ce qui suppose que vous saviez que la victime était un crapaud ! Et pas n'importe lequel, celui de Neville Londubat ! Avouez !

- J'avoue.

- Ah ah ! J'avais vu juste ! Tout est de votre faute ! ... Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu avoues ?

- Par Merlin, comment est-ce que Dumbledore a pu te nommer préfet-en-chef ? ça confirme que c'est un vieil ahuri d'un autre âge !

- Eh ! Un peu de respect pour ce vieux débris ! Et dis-moi plutôt ce que tu avoues !

- Simplement que je préfère les mammifères aux batraciens.

- Ah oui ... La fameux club des naturistes amoureux de la nature.

- Plaît-il ?

- Le club des « Amis des Bêtes à Poil » quoi ; en même temps quel nom ridicule !

- Je rêve ! Ernie t'en a parlé ! Décidément, il ne sait vraiment pas tenir sa langue ! Je voudrais tout de même préciser qu'aucun elfe de maison n'est maltraité durant les séances.

- Elfe de maison ? Je croyais que vos manipulations portaient sur des animaux ?

- C'est vrai. Mais comme il est de coutume chez les Malefoy et autres familles de sang-pur dignes de ce nom de maltraiter les elfes de maison, je précise, voilà tout. »

Je me jetterai volontiers sous le train s'il n'était pas immobilisé par la neige, une panne, un glissement de terrain ou je ne sais plus trop quoi encore.

« Je tiens également à préciser que je ne peux pas voir les Sombrals, contrairement à d'autres, Potter et Londubat pour ne pas les citer. Ce qui prouve bien que je n'ai vu personne mourir. Donc que je n'ai tué personne. CQFD. Mais ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque. Je vous une haine sans faille à l'abruti de chat de Granger, cette immonde boule de poils orangés qui ressemble à Pansy. »

Je pourrai aussi me coincer la tête dans une portière et la refermer brusquement.

« A Granger aussi d'ailleurs. Cette sale petite sang-de-bourbe. Dire qu'elle est, soit disant, la meilleure élève de la promotion ! Elle a dû payer les professeurs, ce n'est pas possible autrement ! Tout le monde sait que seuls les sangs-purs sont intelligents, les Malefoy en particulier. D'ailleurs, tous les Serpentards se battent pour me cirer les pompes ; tu n'imagines pas les économies de cirage que ça me permet de faire ! »

Ou alors me lancer à nouveau dans l'exploitation pétrolière et en profiter pour creuser ma tombe et m'y enterrer vivant ; comme dans « Kiss bis », le chef d'œuvre d'horreur de Tino Taran.

« Ce serait une excellente idée. Mais j'ignorais qu'un péquenot comme toi pouvait s'intéresser à des artistes tels que Tino Taran.

- Pardonnn ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Tu as entendu ce que je disais ?! J'ai parlé à voix haute ?!

- Il semblerait, oui. Ça m'avait déjà frappé tout à l'heure quand tu nous a tous traité de 'petits dévergondés' ; oser insulter quelqu'un en face ne correspond pas vraiment à ton caractère. C'est comme ça que j'ai compris que tu divaguais à voix haute. Tu devrais faire attention, ça pourrait te jouer des tours.

- C'est une menace ?

- Un constat. Tout au plus un conseil.

- Ecoute-moi bien Malefoy, moi aussi j'ai un conseil à te donner : fais bien attention à ce que tu fais parce que je t'ai à l'œil.

- C'est une menace ? En tout cas, c'est indigne d'un préfet-en-chef de se laisser submerger par ses préjugés. Parce qu'il s'agit bien de préjugés, n'est-ce pas ? Le simple fait que je sois, je cite, « une sale petite racaille de sang-pur pété d'oseille », fin de citation, est un mobile suffisant à tes yeux pour me soupçonner sans aucune autre forme de procès. Pitoyable. Enfin, tout le monde ne peut pas naître beau, riche et intelligent. Tu as fini de me faire perdre mon temps ou tu as d'autres accusations à faire peser sur mes frêles épaules ? »

Je l'ai laissé partir. Innocent jusqu'à preuve du contraire ...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Je crois que tout est prêt ; je me suis préparé psychologiquement à rester calme, cool, zen, j'ai confisqué toutes les boites d'aspirine que j'ai pu trouver, j'ai même cherché et trouvé un sortilège capable de couper le sifflet aux pipelettes trop bavardes. Tout est question de préparation.

La guerre est avant tout une affaire de psychologie.

Elle n'a pas encore eu l'intention d'envisager de mettre éventuellement un pied sur le seuil du wagon que je lance l'offensive.

« Nom, prénom, maison, année. Et pas un mot de plus.

- Padma Patil, Serdaigle, sixième année.

- Est-ce que tu connais Neville Londubat ?

- Eh comment ! C'est lui qui ...

- Oui ou non ?

- Oui.

- Et son défunt crapaud, Trevor ?

- Egalement, mais pas personnellement. C'est ma sœur qui m'en a parlé ; elle est à ...

- Stop ! C'est tout. Ne réponds pas aux questions que je ne te pose pas !

- Si tu insistes ...

- J'insiste. »

En même temps, s'il y a bien quelqu'un qui est au courant de tout ce qui se trame dans les couloirs de Poudlard, c'est bien elle ! Je pourrais en apprendre beaucoup en la laissant parler. Mais ça voudrait dire, justement, la laisser parler ! Suis-je capable d'endurer ça une seconde fois ? Argh ...

« Bon, attends-moi là deux secondes, sans bouger, ni parler. Je reviens tout de suite. »

Et je suis sorti dans le couloir m'enfiler en douce un tube entier d'aspirine. Encore un. C'est qu'elle va finir par me coûter cher cette enquête !

Mais comme je dis toujours, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. C'est reparti !

« Hum, je t'écoute. Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais sur les autres élèves de ce wagon.

- Héraklès Leek, né le 12 février 1979 à Londres de parents sorciers, actuellement en septième année à Serdaigle et préfet-en-chef incompétent chargé de résoudre le meurtre d'un crapaud. Depuis son enfance, traumatisé par un prénom qu'il qualifie lui-même de ridicule, on peut le comprendre, « Leek », comme il préfère être appelé, il passe la majeure partie de son temps libre plongé dans des bouquins, notamment la célèbre BD « Martin Miggs le Moldu fou », pour échapper à la dure réalité. Il est ainsi devenu un élève brillant, franchissant les échelons les uns après les autres, lentement mais sûrement. Son vœu le plus cher est de devenir directeur du département de la coopération magique, pourquoi pas ministre tant qu'il y est, de se marier avec son homologue féminine, Kathleen Lowring, la malheureuse ne mérite pas ça, et d'avoir une petite maison avec une clôture blanche autour du jardin, comme Charles Gallins dans « Le petit manoir dans le marais », cette série niaiseuse sur RITM ; rien de bien palpitant en tout cas. Récemment, Leek s'est illustré en ... »

Tétanisé. Je suis littéralement tétanisé par ce flot de paroles ininterrompu qui dresse un portrait si misérable de ma courte existence. Cette fille en sait plus sur moi que n'importe qui. C'est une véritable catastrophe.

« Stooop ! »

Il faut que j'arrête le massacre au plus vite.

« Non mais ça va pas la tête ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de raconter tout ça ?! Et d'abord, comment as-tu appris toutes ces choses ? ... Je ne t'avais pas demandé de me raconter ma vie.

- Tu préférerais que je te raconte la mienne ? Comme je te comprends !

- Pas du tout ! Ce que je veux savoir, c'est ce que tu sais sur les élèves de ce wagon.

- C'est ce que je fais. Mais à part toi et moi, il n'y a personne d'autre. »

Ok ... Elle joue sur les mots. Bien...

« Je recommence. Dis-moi ce que tu sais sur les treize suspects. C'est mieux comme ça ?

- Oui, c'est mieux. Assis-toi bien alors parce que ça risque d'être un peu long ... »

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

'Un peu long' était un euphémisme. Interminable aurait mieux convenu. J'étais complètement lessivé quand elle est sortie du wagon et j'avais rempli quatre carnets de notes. Relire tout ça va encore me prendre un temps fou ...

Enfin, si ça peut m'aider à résoudre cette énigme.

En tout cas, j'en vois le bout maintenant. Le bout de la liste en tout cas : il ne me reste plus que quatre suspects à interroger. Courage mon petit Héraklès, tu peux le faire !

« Nom, prénom, maison, année.

- Pansy Parkinson, Serpentard, sixième année, comme tout le monde.

- Quoi ?!

- Au cas où ça t'aurait échappé, tous les préfets de sixième année étaient dans le même compartiment. Tu es même venu nous enguirlander tout à l'heure parce que tu trouvais qu'on était trop bruyant, tu t'en souviens ?

- Et comment ? Vous m'avez jeté un regard assassin ! C'est bien la seule chose qui vous a mis d'accord. Et ensuite vous êtes tous partis dans le même wagon...

- Et ... ?

- Ben quand même, ça prouve que je suis un médiateur hors pair !

- Et alors ? Tu veux quoi ? L'ordre de Merlin de Première Classe ?! Sans blague !

- Tu restes polie s'il-te-plaît !

- Et s'il ne me plaît pas ?

- C'est pas une question, c'est un ordre ! Et les questions, c'est moi qui les pose !

- Je croyais que toi tu donnais les ordres... »

Merlin, achevez-moi ! Elle me saoule avec ses remarques tatillonnes, elle ne laisse absolument rien passer ; un vrai roquet.

« Effectivement. Mais, je peux à la fois donner des ordres et poser des questions. Incroyable n'est-ce pas ?

- Et comment !

- Contente-toi de répondre à mes questions, compris ? »

Elle a une moue dédaigneuse, que je prends pour un oui. Je commence à être un peu fatigué d'interroger tous ces zigotos ; ils se sont tous échappés de Sainte mangouste ou quoi ! Je les ai toujours trouvés très agités, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était du bocal. Ni à ce point là !

« Est-ce que tu connais Neville Londubat ?

- Oui.

- ... Développe un peu !

- Tu ne me l'avais pas demandé.

- Ben c'est fait maintenant ! Alors exécute !

- Nous avons été plusieurs fois en contact à propos d'une sordide affaire de meurtre.

- Voilà ! Tu vois quand tu veux ! Dis-m'en un peu plus sur MSE.

- MSE ?

- Oui, Mary Sue Ellen quoi, désolé d'avoir employé un diminutif alors que je ne l'ai même pas connu ...

- Quel manque de tact en effet ...

- ... mais je voudrais en savoir un peu plus sur cette malheureuse plante. Et sur sa mort.

- ... et quel manque de délicatesse également !

- Je m'en fiche. Parle-moi de MSE.

- C'était une magnifique orchidée carnivore qui s'est fait sauvagement agressée par Trevor, le crapaud débile du non moins débile Londubat.

- Il a l'air gentil pourtant ...

- C'est juste un air.

- Vraiment ? A moi il m'a paru plutôt sympathique ; un peu dans la lune mais sympathique.

- Sympathique ? Gentil tu veux dire ? Genre « un peu brave » ?! C'est un commentaire indigne d'un préfet-en-chef, tu ne trouves pas ? Mais c'est vrai, Londubat est un gentil garçon qui ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche ; à la différence d'un crapaud. Il n'est pas très finaud mais il faut l'excuser : à force de mâcher des Bubble Maboul® toute la journée, c'est normal d'avoir le QI d'une vache et le regard bovin qui va avec.

- Tu n'es guère charitable.

- Tu cherches la vérité n'est-ce pas ? La voilà, avec tout ce qu'elle a de monstrueux.

- Je te trouve très consensuelle tout à coup.

- Je te trouve très con tout court depuis un long moment.»

A l'aide ! Du sérum anti-vipère !

« Je passerai outre tes insultes pour continuer mon interrogatoire. Londubat est un débile profond, j'ai compris ; et Trevor ?

- Un profond débile... Non, je plaisante ! Trevor est un monstre, mais il est mort et il ne faut pas cracher sur les morts ; baver dessus à la limite ... Quelle ironie pour un crapaud ! Ha, ha ...

- Dois-je en conclure que tu n'aimes pas les crapauds ?

- Effectivement.

- Et les animaux à poils ?

- On dit « les mammifères », espèce d'inculte.

- Soit ...

- Pas particulièrement. Moi je n'aime que les grenouilles ; et encore, uniquement si elles sont en chocolat.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu fais partie du club des 3C. Avec Hannah Abbot n'est-ce pas ?

- Entre autres.

- Et qui sont les autres ?

- Aucun des suspects.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai demandé.

- Peut-être, mais c'est ce que tu voulais savoir. »

Ok, un point pour elle.

« Bien ; et avec qui étais-tu dans le wagon ?

- Tu veux dire dans le troisième compartiment, à part Hannah bien sûr. »

Je crois même qu'elle a déjà remporté le match.

« Bien sûr.

- Et ça te tuerais d'être un peu plus précis dans tes questions ?! »

Elle est tellement agressive !

« Mais je ...

- C'était une question rhétorique abruti ! Je n'attendais pas de réponse ! En revanche, moi je vais t'en donner une de réponse : j'étais dans le compartiment avec Hannah, tu l'auras compris j'espère, Draco, Ginevra Weasley, Ernie Macmillan et, occasionnellement, Anthony Goldstein.

- Ah oui, c'est lui qui t'as vomi dessus.

- Non, il ne faut pas abuser non plus. Il a juste éclaboussé mes chaussures. Mais c'était déjà trop. Je l'ai mis à la porte sans ménagement. J'ai failli avoir pitié de lui mais Padma l'a rejoint dans le couloir et ils ont fini le voyage ensemble, donc je n'ai pas d'état d'âme. Un peu plus et il aurait fallu que je fasse preuve de compassion ; l'horreur !

- Padma ? Padma a rejoint Anthony ?! Mais je croyais qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas ?

- Pourquoi tu me poses la question à moi ? C'est elle la présidente du club des potins mondains. »

Ça je sais ! Mais c'est absolument incroyable ! Elle m'a abrutie de ragots pendant une demi-heure mais elle n'a même pas mentionné ce point capital ! Ah je vous jure ! Comment voulez-vous que l'enquête avance dans des conditions pareilles ?!

J'ai laissé partir l'autre roquet et j'ai maudit la pipelette de tout à l'heure. Ce sont vraiment tous des cas pathologiques dans cette école !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

« Nom, prénom, maison, année.

- Potter. Harry Potter. Le seul, l'unique.»

Et le voila qui bombe le torse, passe une main dans sa tignasse et affiche un sourire prétentieux.

Rarement vu un ego aussi surdimensionné, même chez Malefoy junior. Ce morveux a tellement la grosse tête que je me demande comment il a fait pour passer la porte du compartiment.

« Le grand, le beau, le fort. »

Ah oui, je m'en souviens : le préfet sans nom de Serdaigle lui a mis son poing dans la figure.

« Le survivant. »

Hum, je peux le comprendre ...

« L'élu. »

Rectification : je le comprends tout à fait.

« Je suis une légende vivante ! C'est grandiose, non ? Je pense qu'on va écrire des livres sur moi. Y compris chez les moldus. D'ailleurs, j'ai déjà contacté quelqu'un.

- Tant mieux pour toi ...

- Comme tu dis ; vois-tu, je patientais sur le quai de la gare quand ...

- Ecoute, ce que je voudrais savoir c'est ...

- ... et alors je me suis approché d'elle et ...

- Eh ! Tu veux bien m'écouter ...

- ... un véritable raz-de-marée chez les moldus ; des bénéfices colossaux et même une adaptation pour le cinéma ! C'est incroyable ... »

Bla, bla, bla ... Je comprends mieux pourquoi Vous-Savez-Qui veut lui faire la peau : il est jaloux ; lui aussi voudrait être un succès littéraire et un produit de merchandising ; c'est sûr que c'est un sort tellement enviable ...

Qu'est-ce qu'il cause ! Il pourrait endormir ses ennemis ce moulin à paroles ! Ça me fait penser à Padma ; elle aussi elle parle tout le temps. S'ils finissent ensemble et qu'ils ont des enfants, bonjour !

« Tu veux sûrement un autographe ? »

Quoi ?! Sûrement pas ! Trop tard ! Il attrape une de mes feuilles de notes et gribouille une signature dessus.

« Tiens mon petit. C'est toujours un plaisir. »

Il me tend la feuille et me serre les mains avec énergie, tout en souriant benoitement. Il s'y croit vraiment. On dirait un clone de Lockart. Terrifiant !

« Euh, merci (non mais qu'est-ce qui me prends de dire ça ? La fatigue sans doute). Est-ce que tu voudrais bien répondre à mes questions s'il-te-plaît ?

- C'est pour une interview ?

- Euh non, un interrogatoire.

- Désolé alors mais c'est non. »

Bon, restons calme et rusons.

« Je plaisante voyons ! Bien sûr que c'est pour une interview ! Je n'allais quand même pas repartir avec seulement un autographe !

- Ahhh ! Je préfère ça ! C'est bien d'avoir de l'ambition dans la vie ! Tu iras loin comme ça mon petit !

- Si tu pouvais éviter de m'appeler 'mon petit', j'apprécierais. Vraiment.

- Bien sûr. Que ne ferais-je pas pour satisfaire un fan ! »

J'apprécierais aussi qu'il ne me considère pas comme un de ses fans, mais passons ; il ne faut pas trop lui en demander. Pas sur ce plan là en tout cas.

« Alors, dis-moi un peu, tu connais Neville Londubat ?

- Et comment ! Nous sommes dans la même classe depuis la première année ! Et surtout, nos destins sont liés par la prophétie ! Tu imagines que j'aurais pu être à sa place et lui à la mienne ! C'est terrible ! C'est moi qui aurais eu un crapaud écrabouillé ! Quelle horreur !

- Effectivement. Et justement en parlant de Trevor, qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire ?

- Pas grand' chose. A part que c'était vraiment une sale bestiole : elle ne s'essuyait même pas les pattes après avoir gobé des mouches. Aucune éducation. Il faut dire que Neville n'a pas beaucoup d'autorité, contrairement à moi qui suit un leader né, au charisme indéniable. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que la prophétie ne peut s'appliquer qu'à moi ; c'est moi le meilleur ! C'est moi l'élu, le seul, l'unique ...

- Oui, j'ai compris. Mais c'est quoi au juste cette histoire de prophétie ?

- Rien, c'est un secret, je ne peux pas en parler.

- Et tu crois que tu fais quoi depuis tout à l'heure ?!

- Je comble ta curiosité, toute compréhensible, à l'égard de mon inestimable personne. »

Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu.

« Bien sûr ... Et sinon, tu n'avais donc pas de sympathie particulière pour Trevor ?

- Non, pas vraiment. Le seul pour lequel j'ai un peu de sympathie, c'est Dumby.

- Dumby ? L'éléphant volant ?!

- Non, le vieux schnock qui nous sert de directeur. »

Je crois qu'il parle du professeur Dumbledore là ... Encore une fois je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu.

« Il me prend toujours pour un gamin et il ne veut jamais rien me dire ! Comme si je ne savais pas tenir ma langue ! Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! A propos de la prophétie par exemple, est-ce que je t'en ai parlé ? Hein ? Bien sûr que non ! Je ne suis pas stupide quand même ! Je ne mettrai pas aussi inconsidérément ma vie en danger et la survie de toute la communauté sorcière en sursis ! J'ai le sens des responsabilités moi, mon petit ! Et pas besoin d'être préfet pour ça ! »

J'ai rêvé ou il a dit que notre futur était entre ses mains ? J'espère vraiment que j'ai rêvé ...

« Et concernant Trevor, pas d'envie de meurtre ?

- Non ; le seul à qui je veux faire la peau, c'est Voldy.

- Voldy ?

- Mouais, le psychopathe à la tronche de serpent. »

Aaaaargh ! Cet inconscient a donné un surnom au plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ! S'il l'apprend, pour sûr qu'il aura envie d'exterminer Potter ! On est vraiment mal barré !

« Enfin, tu as fini avec tes questions ? J'ai d'autres fan quis m'attendent ; dont une flopée de jolies filles. C'est vrai que sauveur du monde, c'est la classe quand même ...

- Justement je voudrais savoir ...

- ... Hermione une gourgandine ? Quand j'y repense, c'est pas faux. Mais le terme conviendrait mieux à Ginny ou à Padma. On est allé au bal ensemble ...

- A ce propos ...

- ... J'aime bien Luna mais elle préfère regarder le reflet des feuillages dans l'eau plutôt que de m'admirer jouer au quidditch ! Je ne comprends pas, je vole comme un dieu ! En plus, je suis ...

- S'il te plaît, je n'ai pas encore fini ...

- ... et alors je pense embrasser une carrière de ministre de la magie. Parce qu'auror, ça fait un peu plouc. A croire qu'il n'y a que ça comme métier dans notre monde ! Ha ha ... En tout cas, moi je ... »

Si, en fait j'ai fini. Je me lève pour le mettre dehors et là, ô merveille, il semble se souvenir de moi.

« Ecoute petit, ça m'a fait très plaisir de te rencontrer. Vraiment. C'est si bon d'être adulé ! En tout cas, n'hésite pas à m'écrire et à m'envoyer des cadeaux. Je ne te répondrais pas, mais ce sera déjà un tel honneur pour toi ... En tout cas, bonne continuation ! Et souviens-toi, le succès sourit à ceux qui en ont ! »

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Aaargh. Voici l'allumeuse de tout à l'heure. Je suis déjà en train de transpirer à l'idée qu'elle me fasse son grand show. Et voilà, ça n'a pas raté, elle vient de remonter sa jupe sur ses cuisses et de me décocher un sourire tentateur. Qui aurait cru qu'un interrogatoire pouvait être aussi chaud ...

« Nom, prénom, maison, année.

- Quelle importance. Tu ne veux pas plutôt venir avec moi dans un coin plus tranquille ?

- Non merci, je veux juste que tu répondes à mes questions.

- Comme tu veux mon cœur. Ginny Weasley, Gryffondor, cinquième année.

- Ginny?

- Oui, pour Ginevra. Comme la boisson, mais avec deux « n » et plus de pouvoir aphrodisiaque ...

- Ok ... Est-ce que tu connais Neville Londubat ?

- Oui, c'est un ami de mon frère. Je suis allée au bal de Noël avec lui. On se voit assez régulièrement. Mais il est trop rêveur pour moi. Tu es beaucoup plus mon genre, je ...

- Et son crapaud, Trevor, tu le connaissais ?

- Oui, il coassait souvent à des heures indues dans tous les appartements de Gryffondor. Mais je ne suis pas très intéressée par ...

- Justement, j'allais y venir. Tu as tout de suite identifiée la chose sans nom écrasée dans le compartiment comme ce malheureux crapaud, alors que moi, il m'a fallu un peu de temps. Comment expliques-tu cela ?

- Je suis plus intelligente que toi, voilà tout.

- Quoiiii ? J'hallucine ! Tu es carrément en train de me dire que je suis stupide ? Mais tout le monde me dit ça ! C'est un complot ou quoi ?! Tu me trouves vraiment stupide ?

- Oui. La preuve : tu ne veux pas de moi alors que Merlin sait que je suis super sexy et follement désirable ! »

Elle s'est levée et me lance maintenant un de ses regards à faire fondre la banquise. Les mains posées la table, elle se penche vers moi avec sensualité. Pleins feux sur sa poitrine, qu'un chemisier amplement déboutonné laisse voir. Gloups ...

« N'aies pas peur, je te guiderai. Je suis une experte tu sais. Je manie la baguette comme personne. »

Wahou ... Ça va finir par être classé X cette histoire ! Et le compartiment va devenir un vrai marais si je continue à baver comme ça ...

Je dois vraiment faire une drôle de tête, parce qu'après plusieurs longues minutes, elle pousse un gros soupir, lève les yeux au ciel et se rassoit brusquement, l'air dépité.

« Pfff. J'en ai marre. Vous êtes tous pareils, vous les mecs. Sous prétexte que je suis pas trop mal, rousse et que j'ai du caractère, je suis toujours considérée comme une fille facile, flamboyante, une allumeuse, voire une (censuré). Le fait d'avoir déjà deux ex à mon actif n'arrange pas les choses. Tous les mecs me prennent pour une fille aguicheuse et immorale et ne se privent pas pour baver sur mon passage en faisant des réflexions douteuses, mais dès qu'il s'agit de passer à l'acte, il n'y a plus personne. Vous êtes des lâches. Et Harry est le pire de tous. Ça fait six ans que je suis amoureuse de lui, que j'attire son attention de mille façons différentes, que j'essaye de le rendre jaloux par tous les moyens, mais rien ! Rien du tout ! A croire qu'il a de la bouse de dragon dans les yeux ! Le pire, c'est que je crois qu'il m'aime bien. Mais il attend quoi pour me demander de sortir avec lui ? Que Voldy nous donne sa bénédiction ? Je n'ai pas une sexualité aussi débridée que je le prétends, loin de là. Il n'y a que Harry qui m'intéresse. Pourquoi est-ce que ce n'est pas réciproque ? »

Un instant, j'ai cru qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer, comme le grand benêt, ancien propriétaire pas si malheureux que ça d'une victime qui me semble de moins en moins innocente. Mais non, elle est restée maîtresse d'elle-même. A défaut d'être celle de Potter.

Ok, le jeu de mots était pourri ; c'est juste que je me demande ce qu'elle lui trouve à cet imbécile prétentieux. Et que j'en ai marre de jouer les psys et les conseillers matrimoniaux. Donc, tant qu'à faire, j'essaye de me diversifier en tentant une carrière de comique ... Y'a du boulot, je sais. Tout comme pour la carrière d'enquêteur, je sais aussi, merci.

« Pas la peine de t'apitoyer sur moi ; reprends ton interrogatoire qu'on en finisse.

- Euh, oui, d'accord... Hum, revenons-en à Trevor alors ; qu'est-ce que tu disais à son sujet ?

- Qu'il coassait souvent à des heures indues dans tous les appartements de Gryffondor. Même ceux des filles ! Non mais tu te rends compte ! Un mâle dans le dortoir des filles ! Hermione en aurait une attaque ! Enfin, voila, c'était une sale bête.

- Je vois ; ça a le mérite d'être clair. Et tu déteste tous les animaux en général ou seulement les crapauds qui chantent faux ?

- Seulement les crapauds. Sauf bien sûr ceux qui ont les yeux verts comme la rosée du matin.

- Pardon ?

- Non, rien ; c'est un truc sans importance.

- Dis toujours.

- Non, c'est ridicule je te dis.

- J'insiste.

- Non.

- Bon, écoutes-moi bien, c'est moi le chef, c'est moi qui pose les questions, c'est moi qui donne les ordres. Alors raconte-moi tout sur le crapaud aux yeux verts comme la pluie sur la prairie.

- Tu as déjà envoyé un lutin avec un message de Saint Valentin ?

- Euh, non, mais qu'est-ce que ça a à voir ?

- J'y arrive. Je l'ai fait quand j'étais en première année. J'ai envoyé un message à Harry. Hélas, le lutin s'est mis à déclamer un poème ringard où il comparait les beaux yeux émeraude d'Harry à des crapauds frais. La honte ... Depuis ce jour, j'ai un peu de mal avec les crapauds.

- Ah oui, je m'en souviens maintenant ! C'est vrai que ça remonte à un sacré bout de temps, mais quel fou rire ! Wouhaha ... Je crois que je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie.

- Contente de t'avoir rendu service ...

- Ha ha ... Hum, désolé. Pour en revenir à Trevor, autre chose ?

- Ses yeux à lui n'étaient pas verts comme la rosée du matin, mais noirs comme le charbon. Un peu comme ceux de Rogue.

- Quelle horreur !

- A qui le dis-tu ...

- Visiblement sa mort n'est pas une grande perte.

- Et comment ...

- Bon, je crois que tu peux y aller, j'en ai fini avec toi. Ah ah, le lutin chanteur ... trop drôle ... »

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

« Nom, prénom, maison, année.

- Roonil Wazlib.

- Euh... J'avais noté un autre nom : Ronald Weasley ; c'est une erreur ?

- Non non, c'est bien ça. Ronald Weasley, c'est comme ça que je m'appelle. »

C'est pas gagné si cet abruti a des doutes sur son propre nom ! C'est à se demander s'il est bien de la même famille que la rouquine éveillée et entreprenante qui vient de sortir. Je peux toujours demander.

« Et tu es le frère de Ginevra Weasley ?

- Non. Mais c'est ma sœur. »

Bien, brave petit ... A l'aide !!!

« Tu connais un certain Neville Londubat ?

- Oui. C'est un grand dadais ahuri qui est dans la même classe que moi. Dans le même dortoir aussi. »

'Grand dadais ahuri ' ?! Non mais il peut parler lui !

« Et vous vous entendez bien ?

- Oui, ça va, merci ; ni lui ni moi ne sommes sourd. Mais peut-être qu'en fait il est « un peu dur de la feuille de chou », ah ah ah ! Tu comprends ? Dur de la feuille, feuille de chou ... Wouarf !!!

- Oui, oui, j'ai compris... Ce que je voudrais savoir c'est si vous êtes amis. Copains quoi.

- Ahhhhhhhhh ! »

Voilà, il suffit d'employer des mots simples pour que la lumière soit.

« C'est vrai que j'aime pas trop quand mes corn flakes sont tout ramollis dans mon bol de lait. »

Il doit y avoir un faux contact ... Ou alors les plombs ont sauté ... Les miens probablement ...

« Euh, excuses-moi mais c'est quoi le rapport ?

- Oh non, pas encore ! Il faudrait déjà qu'on sorte ensemble avant des rapports, tu ne crois pas ? En même temps, j'en ai assez de jouer tout seul avec ma baguette... »

Argh ! Mais c'est une marque de fabrique dans cette famille ou quoi ?

« J'aimerais tant que Mimi chérie joue avec moi !

- Mimi ? Mimi Geignarde ?!

- Mais non, ma Mimi à moi, ma préfète en sucre, mon épouvantail d'amour ! Aaaah... Comme je l'aime ! Elle est si ...»

Tadam ! Et c'est parti pour un tour ... On se croirait dans la rubrique « courrier du cœur » de Sorcière Hebdo. Un calvaire.

« Estime-toi heureux, si c'était Neville que tu avais en face de toi, ce serait la rubrique « courrier du cœur d'artichaut », ha ha ha ... Tu comprends ? Cœur d'artichaut ... »

Oui j'ai compris. Ce que je me demande juste c'est pourquoi les trois neurones qui se battent en duel sous sa tignasse rousse ne lui servent qu'à déblatérer des jeux de mots vaseux. Et autre chose, il faut que j'arrête de penser à voix haute, ça va finir par me poser des problèmes.

« Je l'aime comme un fou mais je ne sais pas si elle m'aime aussi ; comment le savoir ? Tu crois que lui servir un petit verre de veritaserum serait une bonne idée ?»

Et voici le retour du conseiller matrimonial. Je sens qu'il va encore frapper, oh oui, et ça risque de faire très mal...

« J'avais aussi songé à la soumettre au sortilège de l'impérium, mais déjà que je ne suis pas capable de faire mes lacets de chaussures correctement ... Je pensais demander un coup de main à Malefoy ; il doit s'y connaître lui en magie noire. Mais ce serait mal tu ne crois pas ? »

Que répondre à ça ? C'est tellement consternant !

« Ou alors, plus simple, lui offrir des chocolats remplis d'un philtre d'amour. Mais c'est une moldue, alors peut-être qu'elle ne réagira pas de la même façon que nous.

- Explique-toi.

- Ben oui, tu sais, un peu comme dans cet épisode de Martin Miggs où il avale un filtre d'amour qui le transforme en un gros ogre vert et puant pourchassé par une princesse adepte de kung-fu. »

Quelle culture ! Il vient de remonter dans mon estime. Il a dû voir mon sourire parce qu'il enchaîne immédiatement.

« Tu connais cet épisode, c'est trop bien hein ? J'adore « Martin Miggs ». C'est tellement drôle !

- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi.

- J'aime bien « Les incendies de la passion » aussi ; surtout la musique de présentation, tu sais, « A mort, décapitéééé ... Des têtes qui vont tomber, des cœurs qui vont crever ... A mort, déchiquetééééééé ... ». C'est Trevor qui me l'avait apprise. Paix à son âme.

- A propos de Trevor, tu ne l'aimais pas trop n'est-ce pas ?

- La seule que j'aime c'est Hermione.

- Euh, oui, mais moi je te parle de Trevor là ...

- Et moi je te parle d'Hermione ! Ma Mimi chérie !Je l'aime tellement ! Je l'aime comme un fou !

- Oui mais ... Trevor ...

-Mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'aime que les joueurs de quidditch.

- Ben, tu joues au quidditch non ? Tu es gardien des Gryffondor je crois.

- Ah. Oui. Alors ce sont les bons joueurs de quidditch qu'elle aime.

- Mmm, dans ce cas, c'est vrai que tu n'as aucune chance.

- Sauf si le mec en face bluffe. C'est vrai, j'ai un carré d'as, et à moins qu'il ait un brelan de roi ou une suite à cœur, il se couche, et à moi la mise !

- De quoi tu parles là ? J'ai un peu de mal à suivre ...

- Passe la vitesse supérieure ! Comme dans l'épisode où Martin Miggs monte sur un balai pour faire la course avec une Ford Anglia bleue et que ...

- Dis, tu ne peux pas changer de disque ?

- Mais j'ai pas de disque. En plus j'aime pas la musique. Je ne suis pas mythomane moi ! Euh, je veux dire mégalomane.

- Mélomane. On dit mélomane.

- Oh, ça va ! Arrête de la ramener tout le temps, prétentieux ! Tu sais ce que dit le proverbe : la culture, c'est comme le jus de citrouille au petit-déj, quand t'en a pas tu t'en passes. Et bien, toi, c'est pareil ; si t'as pas de culture, tu t'en passes et tu te lances dans l'élevage ! »

A l'aide, à l'aide ...

« Ecoute, ce que je veux juste savoir c'est si tu as quelque chose à voir avec la mort de Trevor. C'est tout.

- Ok mon pote, pas de problème ! Je ferais tout ce que je pourrais pour t'aider !

- C'est gentil, mais tout ce que je veux c'est trouver le coupable de cet horrible meurtre.

- Haaa ! Si c'est que ça ! Je suis là moi !!! »

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Voila, la première partie est finie ! J'espère qu'elle vous a plu !

La seconde partie donnera enfin des réponses à toutes les questions que vous vous êtes posé (en particulier sur ma santé mentale). Elle devrait en théorie être postée d'ici une petite dizaine de jours. A bientôt donc !

Et pour ceux qui, pliés en deux devant leur écran (on peut toujours rêver...) auraient laissé passer certains détails, je voudrais souligner la subtilité du jeu de mot concernant le nom du « héros » : « Héraklès » se traduit par « Hercule » et « leek » en anglais se traduit par « poireau » ; donc le malheureux s'appelle « Hercule Poireau » ! Ah ah ah ... Pourquoi je suis la seule à rigoler ...


End file.
